It Means That I Am Not For Sale
by angelrks
Summary: When Blaine said "It Means That I Am Not For Sale" he wasn't just saying it to hurt Sam, he was against selling 'sexiness' for a reason that nobody in McKinley knows about. But just what is Blaine hiding? Finn is determind to find out. Rating may change.
1. What Do You Mean?

**A/N: So I was sat in my bedroom revising for this stupid maths GCSE I have to retake because I got a B (I was happy with a B but apparently a B is rubbish in my school as everyone else in my class got an A* but in my defence I have been a bit preoccupied lately) and it came up to my revision break and I saw my laptop and thought 'I should update my Glee stories, all of my stories' so I turned on my laptop and my desktop back ground is on a slide show and the first one that came up was a picture of Blaine boxing and so that little voice in my head said 'Ooh, before you update add another story about Blaine (you haven't done a Blaine story yet even though he is one of your favourite characters!) around the quote "It means that I am not for sale." So yes, I am starting a new story but yes, I will also be updating my other stories! But only if I get reviews otherwise I'll go into that place that I'm sure other writers go into when they don't get any reviews that is the 'I can't write anything good. What's the point of me updating?' But, uh, no pressure of anything**

"**It Means That **_**I**_** Am Not For Sale."**

**-Blaine Anderson, Hold onto Sixteen**

**Chapter One: What Do You Mean?**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that _I_ am not for sale!" He lunges at me and I reply without a second thought. Before I know what is happening I'm in a full fight with Sam. I couldn't help it, it was just that comment. One sentence opens up so many memories. Mr. Schuester is trying to pull us apart, Finn is trying to help him but I just give up. I snapped, I should never have snapped like that. I thought I was over it, the anger. I thought I knew how to control it but obviously not. I storm out of the classroom, the anger still bubbling in my chest, and hate myself for fighting with Sam, he didn't deserve it. I punch the nearest locker to me and regret it straight afterwards. My knuckles are hurting now and it triggers a something inside of me telling me to hit something else. Suddenly, I am remembering all of the therapy I had, the hours sat in a white room with some stranger expecting me to let out all my feelings. I remember that my therapist advised me to start boxing and that became my stress relief. I haven't needed it in so long but I think that now is a good time to pick it up again.

I run down to my locker and open it, revealing picture after picture of my little sister and me when we were younger, Kurt, the New Directions, the Warblers, everything and everyone that at some point saved me. I look up to the top shelf, behind all my folders and school books sit a pair of black gloves and some tape: my boxing things. Before I moved to McKinley High Wes slipped the gloves out of my draw at Dalton and told me to put them in my locker, I had said I wouldn't need them but once again Wesley Hughes was right. I grab the sweats I keep in my locker and head down to the gym.

When I reach the gym I make sure that nobody else is around and change into my sweats, take off my shirt to reveal my vest and slip off my shoes. I start to wrap the tape around my wrist properly but soon speed up when my vision locks on the punching bag and just how good it would be to hit it now. I slip on my gloves and leave the rest of the tape, my shirt and my jeans on the bench and run over to the worn red punching bag.

I stand there for a moment just anticipated my first move but before I know what's happening I am throwing mad punches to it. I stop and try to control myself slightly but when that doesn't work I just start punching the punches with as much power as I can hold. My shoulders start to sting slightly but I know that it is worth it to get my anger out, besides, it's better than hitting Sam again. Holding my anger in here is so much harder than at Dalton. At Dalton nobody would wind anyone else up, not in the way they do at McKinley anyway. At Dalton we would play pranks on each other but nobody would even dream of calling someone a horrible name, even if the no bullying policy wasn't enforced, the boys aren't like that. But here, here I only have to walk down a hallway to get abuse shouted at me.

Even glee club, a place where everyone is accepted, a place where we're all outcasts together, gets me angry now. Well, it's not Glee club as much as Finn. Every time I suggest something or back him up he shouts at me. It gets me so angry that I'm back to a place where my opinion doesn't matter.

But the thing that really annoys me about McKinley is the fact that nobody knows about my past, not even Kurt. I want to tell people but I know that I will be treated differently and that's not what I want.

I can hear someone breathing in the doorway, somebody is watching me and they are not being discrete. I turn quickly and see that it is only Finn so I resume beating the living hell out of the punching bag. His stare is so intense I can almost feel it burning holes in the back of my head. "Yes Finn, I box get over it."

"Since when?" Finn plods over and holds the punching bag allowing me to get a better aim and a stronger punch.

"Since… since I was bullied. Had to learn to fight my own battles my dad said." Finn didn't need to know about what caused most of the bullying. Or why I actually started boxing. I run my arm over my forehead and notice it comes back dripping in sweat, for the first time I realise that the gel must have run out of my hair.

"Right and I suppose that you are pretending that this is Sam's face?"

"Yep, yours too." I know that I will have to explain that comment so I throw my last punch and drop my arms down by my side stepping away from the bag. Finn follows my lead and drops his hands down walking around to face me. "What is your problem with me anyway?" Finn sighs and says,

"Honestly? I'm just jealous of your talent. Your voice is amazing but don't go telling me that I am what made you react like that in there." Noticing my hesitation he speaks up again, "Come on Blaine, you can tell me. You're, like, dating my brother, if you two ever get married-which everyone in New Directions thinks you will by the way- we'll be, like, brothers-in-law or something." I take off my gloves and the tape and slam them down on the bench before I sit down beside them. Finn followed in silence, joining me on the bench. I notice that he is sitting closer than usual but I don't point it out, it is strangely comforting. "Come on dude, what is it?"

"I just really don't want to 'sell sex' is all!" I shout. Finn's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline at me raising my voice and annoyingly calmly replies,

"Why?"

"I just… I don't think it's appropriate for people our age to be…doing that. I'm just not comfortable with it."

"And_ that's _what made you lash out at Sam like that? Dude, if you're uncomfortable you should've just said." He heavily puts his hand on my shoulder and I unconsciously flinch. "Wait, there's more isn't there? You don't have to be scared Blaine, I promise that I won't judge you."

"And _that_ is what annoyed you so much? There's more. You don't have to be scared Blaine, I promise that I won't judge you." This is what I've been waiting for: someone at McKinley that I can tell about my past, someone that won't judge me. I don't have time to think about whether Finn is the right person because I'm just so happy that someone will listen.

"Sam didn't let me finish my sentence."  
>"Which one? The one where you told him that you weren't for sale?" I flinch again and Finn goes to apologise but I interrupt him,<p>

"Yeah, that one. What I was going to say was 'I am not for sale… anymore'."

"Wait, anymore? Blaine you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to but what do you mean by anymore?" I cough once and stand up walking a small distance forward and swiftly turning back around to face Finn. I take a deep breath in and sigh breathlessly as a lone tear rolls down my face.

"I'm warning you," I whisper, "This is a long story."  
>"I have the time Blaine. If you need me, I will always have the time."<p>

**So yes, I started a new story but yes, I will also be updating my other stories! But only if I get reviews otherwise I'll go into that place that I'm sure other writers go into when they don't get any reviews that is the 'I can't write anything good. What's the point of me updating?' But, uh, no pressure or anything. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**xxx**


	2. Meeting Uncle Alan

**A/N: Heyyy people! First I would like to say Happy New Year! Does anybody have any new Year's resolutions? Mine is to write at least 1,000 words a day (maybe more updates?), read 2 chapters of a book a day and do my homework the night it is set. What are yours? I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a filler really but I thought you might like to meet Uncle Alan…**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Uncle Alan**

**-Flashback-**

A 6 year old boy looks up from his place on his bedroom floor. He had previously been watching a film that his mother had just bought him on her way home from work, "The Little Mermaid" it was called, but had paused it when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Standing up the boy shuffled over to his door and opened it a crack to see who it was. Perhaps it was a friend for him! Blaine got excited at the thought, Blaine didn't have many friends: the other boys said he was different and the girls told him that they didn't want to catch cooties. He quietly slipped out of his bedroom and perched himself on the top stair so that he could see the front door. His mother, still dressed in her work clothes, quickly came into sight and opened the door allowing him to see a man that Blaine did not recognise.

The man was tall, taller than Blaine's mommy anyway, and quite skinny. He was dressed in a pair of smart black trousers and had a navy polo shirt on his top half. Blaine looked up to his face and noticed that his hair was not too different from his own, curly and a little out of control. His eyes were brown, like his, but covered partially but his round rimmed glasses. His face was quite a defined shape with his large nose and sharp jaw bone but was softened slightly by the smile radiating on his lips.

"Alan? How good to see you!" Blaine's mother's voice sang into the hallway. Alan? Why did that sound familiar to the 6 year old? He was sure that he didn't know anybody called Alan.

"It's good to see you to Maya" The man, called Alan Blaine remembered, stepped into the hallway and hugged his mother gently. Blaine thought this man was strange. Blaine didn't want a strange man to hug his mommy.

"Oh, how rude of me, come into the living room please. Would you like a drink?" Blaine's mommy was fussing. She only ever did that when Blaine's daddy was home or _her_ mommy came to visit.

"A cup of coffee would be lovely but what I really want is to see that baby of yours!" What baby? Blaine was the only 'baby' but he was 6 years old now! He was practically a grown up.

"Not so much of a baby anymore Alan, he was 6 last Tuesday." Blaine heard the tale tell squeak that told him the man had sat down on the sofa and his mommy's shoes clicking telling him that she was walking in the hallway. "BLAINE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE THAT WANTS TO SEE YOU!" she shouted. Blaine quickly sprinted down the stairs, if this man was going to be in his house then he wanted to know just who he was exactly. "Blaine, this is your father's brother, your Uncle Alan."

"It's nice to see you again Blaine, last time I saw you, you were only this big!" Alan indicated a small baby sized shape with his hands. His smile was even bigger upon seeing Blaine and suddenly asked, "Can you give your Uncle Alan a hug? When you were a baby you gave the _best_ hugs and I bet they're even better now!"

"Don't be silly," Blaine replied "babies can't give hugs, you hug them!" But still he ran into his Uncle's open arms with a great force. Blaine deeply inhaled and smelt a faint smell of mint mixed with the smell of his daddy. Before Blaine knew what was happening, Alan had pulled him into his lap and was wiping away a tear that had leaked from Blaine's right eye.

"What's wrong soldier?" Uncle Alan was still hugging Blaine tight and Blaine got the feeling that he was trying to protect him from everything bad in the world but Blaine had no idea why. "Why the tears?"

"It's nothing," Blaine whispered but, after being given a strange look from his Uncle, slowly mumbled "you smell like daddy." His Uncle didn't speak, he didn't have to, he just shifted Blaine slightly on his lap and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Here we are, a coffee with a dash of mint for Uncle Alan and a hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon for my baby Blaine" Blaine's mother rushed as she placed the drinks in front of the two boys on the sofa. She smiled as she saw the two wrapped in an embrace and, upon seeing the tear on Blaine's cheek looked inquisitively to Alan who mouthed 'I smell like Jamie'.

The three of them talked for a few hours about anything they could think of: Blaine's school; Blaine's extra-curricular activities (football _and_ hockey!); and even Blaine's bedroom, which was promptly accompanied by a very detailed tour of the room. Blaine could tell his mommy was confused though by the look she kept giving his Uncle and so, when asked to go and make another coffee for his Uncle and an iced-tea for his mommy he didn't question but instead waiting outside the living room door to hear the conversation.

"Why are you here Alan? Honestly?"

"Jamie rang me and said that you had had an argument and that he had left for a while and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I'm glad I did to be honest Maya, you look shattered."

"Yes, well, bringing up a 6 year old son on your own isn't easy you know, it's tiring"

"I can stay if you want, help you out around the house. I've just got a job in Lima so you'll have an extra wage coming in. I can help with Blaine and give him that male role model that he deserves as he is growing up. And I know that you have plenty of spare room so don't give me that excuse."

"I guess it would be better for Blaine,"

"So it's settled then. Give me about an hour to get all my stuff and I'll move in."

"Okay then, if you insist."

"I insist."

"Blaine!" Blaine's mother shouted. Blaine was confused, he had only just met this man, not including when he was a baby, and now he was going to be living with him. Blaine walked back into the living room and looked at his mother expectantly, "Blaine, Uncle Alan is going to live with us for a little while okay? This way you can always have someone come to your games and you'll always have someone at home so you don't have to come grocery shopping with me anymore! Does that sound good?" Blaine didn't want to upset his mommy so he nodded his head and gave his Uncle a big hug. Perhaps living with his Uncle wouldn't be too bad, and he'll get more presents on his birthday _and_ at Christmas.

Yes, Blaine decided, living with his Uncle would be good.

**A/N: What do you think of Uncle Alan, do you like him? And what about Blaine's mother, do we like her? Why don't you leave a review and tell me what you thought…**


	3. Uncle Alan Is Awesome

**Update Update Update! I'm so proud of myself because I normally never update this much! But I can see there are some people who really like this story. I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have reviewed because I swear I fangirl every time I see that someone has reviewed. Warning, a little inappropriate kissing here but nothing graphic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Uncle Alan is Awesome<strong>

The next morning Blaine woke up on the sofa. His mind wandered back to last night's events: seeing his uncle for the first time since he was a baby, having his uncle move in with him and watching TV with his mother and Uncle until he fell asleep in his uncle's arms. Blaine turned around on the sofa and realised that he was alone in the room but he could hear talking in the kitchen,

"You don't have to do that Alan, I'm his mother, I should be doing that." A soft voice rang into the living room.

"Don't be silly Maya, go back to bed. I'll get Blaine ready." Blaine stood up and walked into the kitchen. The two adults turned to look at him with smiles on their faces, "hey champ! We were just gonna come wake you! What would you like for breakfast, toast or cereal?" Blaine looked at him sceptically, he wondered why his mommy wasn't asking him what he wanted but decided not to ask as she did look really sleepy.

"Toast please," Blaine yawned and rubbed his eyes, "with lots of nutella on top." Alan looked at the boy fondly and made the toast with the nutella on top. Blaine turned to where his mother had been standing behind him and noticed that she wasn't there anymore. Seeing the confusion upon Blaine's face Alan walked up behind him and ruffled his hair,

"Mommy was feeling a bit poorly so she's gone back to sleep for a while," he kissed Blaine's forehead before sitting in the seat next to him, placing the toast in front of the boy and his own on the table. "Don't worry, I'll drive you to school today kiddo."

"Cool," Blaine paused for a moment, not wanting to sound too eager "so what kind of car do you have?" he asked, he wanted to sound manly in front of his uncle. He didn't want his uncle to leave him alone like the kids at school did.

"A Bugatti Veyron." Blaine notices that his uncle sounds pleased at the name but, not knowing much about cars, doesn't question it. "Don't worry, it's a cool car. Everyone at school will be sooo jealous of you!" Jealous, that sounded good to Blaine.

"Okay!"

"Why don't you go and get changed for school, you mother has put the clothes on your bed for you, I'll make you some sandwiches and then we'll get going okay?"

Blaine nodded and ran upstairs to his bedroom where, sure enough, his clothes for school lay. Blaine didn't have to wear a school uniform like some schools did which he really was not glad for. His clothes were always so rubbish compared to everyone else's, especially Sebastian's clothes. His mommy was really really rich so he had the best clothes, AND they were the right size too unlike Blaine's which were two sizes too big. Nether-the-less, Blaine put on his loose jeans followed by his big top and baggy hoodie and ran back downstairs and into his Uncle Alan's arms.

"Careful there soldier! Got everything?" Blaine thought it through for a moment, did he have everything? Alan handed him his lunch, he had his pencil case all he was missing was his maths homework! Noticing the look of dread over Blaine's face Alan was about to ask what was wrong when out of Blaine's bag he pulled a sheet of paper with some numbers on.

"I was so happy to see you yesterday that I forgot to do my maths homework! Mrs Bennett is going to kill me!" Blaine said as if it was the last thing in the world. Alan took the sheet from Blaine's little hands and a pen off of the side counter and quickly answered all of the questions. _Wow_ Blaine thought, _Uncle Alan is awesome! _Blaine sat on one of the stairs as his uncle put on his socks and shoes and together they walked outside into the cool morning air.

Parked in front of the house was the coolest car Blaine had ever seen. It was black with two red streaks leading from the bonnet to just behind the door. The front of the car looked fierce, the headlights looked like squares eyes staring at you, there was a door shaped metal bit that was the nose and some sort of mesh that resembled someone baring their teeth at you. The wheels were really big too! Not as big as the one's on Sebastian's mother's land-rover but this car was cooler. It was really shiny as if someone had just polished it. Uncle Alan chuckled at Blaine examining the car and quickly unlocked it indicating for Blaine to hop into the passenger's seat. He did so without hesitation and suddenly the smell of leather hit him. Mixed with the glorious new-car smell Blaine was excited, Alan jumped in and revved the engine, Blaine's smile growing even more. Blaine loved the way that there was a start button instead of the usual turn the key to start it. As they flew down the road –breaking the speed limit, Blaine thought to himself- Blaine started wondering what the other kids were going to say when they saw him pull up in his Uncle's Lugitty Bayzon. Turning the corner toward Blaine's school he saw the kids staring at the car, and therefore at him. His uncle pulled up before racing around and opening Blaine's door for him like a professional driver would. He heard some 'wow's and 'look at that car's from people but he just hugged his uncle and, after Alan had told him to meet him there afterschool, started walking up to the building. Waiting outside was Sebastian Smyth. Sebastian walked up to Blaine, all the while chewing gum, looked him in the face and spat, "Nobody likes a show off Blaine." Before punching him hard on the arm and walking away.

* * *

><p>Blaine was quiet for the rest of that day, dreading the moment when he had to get back into the car with his uncle Alan. Sebastian had made it quite clear that it wasn't cool to be in that car and now Blaine was scared of Sebastian seeing him get in the car to go home. So, when the bell did go to signal the end of the school day, Blaine rushed out of the school to find his Uncle before Sebastian got out. Unfortunately, right there beside the car was a grinning Sebastian, again chewing gum. Blaine grabbed his lunch box tighter in fear and quickly ran to get into the car before Sebastian stuck out his foot and tripped Blaine up. Sebastian offered out his hand to help Blaine up and, when Blaine took it, whispered slowly, "I told you that nobody likes a show off Blaine. You will pay for upstaging me. Understood?" Blaine gulped and nodded not trusting his voice before climbing into the car and buckling his seat belt. His uncle smiled at him and he gave a weak smile back,<p>

"What's wrong Kid?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Blaine added a yawn for effect but he could tell that Alan wasn't buying it.

"A DVD and then bed I think then. Sound like a plan?" Again, Blaine nodded his head. Thinking about it, he was getting quite tired so after a DVD he would want to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat in bed in his PJs after watching The Little Mermaid all the way through with his Uncle. Alan had promised to come in and wish him a good night so here he was sat with his covers balled up so that his uncle would have to tuck him in. Alan walked through the door and laid the covers flat above Blaine before tucking him in, tickling a little as he went. "Night, night kiddo, sleep well" Alan kissed Blaine's forehead again before kissing a trail down his face and on his neck. He carried on kissing over Blaine's t-shirt and on the little bit of his tummy that was showing right the way down to the top of Blaine's Pyjama bottoms, where he softly blew a little puff of air that made Blaine giggle. Blaine's tummy felt weird and his pants felt a little tighter but he smiled anyway as his uncle went to walk away before saying,<p>

"Could you stay with me Uncle? Just until I fall asleep please." Alan nodded and lifted Blaine up a little so he could squeeze behind him, Blaine felt something digging into his back and assumed it was his uncle's phone. He started kissing Blaine's neck again and bit down a little, Blaine's pants were definitely feeling a little tighter now, maybe it was just the way he was laying. He lengthened his breathing so it sounded like he was asleep so his uncle would stop. When Alan thought Blaine was asleep he lent down and whispered,

"I'll look after your mommy Blaine, I'll make her feel good again, happy. When I've done that I'll make you happy. I could make you feel so good Blaine, better than you've ever felt before, if you just let me." Blaine smiled at this, he _did_ like feeling good, and when he was kissing his neck he did feel good.

Yes, Blaine decided, his Uncle was awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Do we still like Uncle Alan? What about Sebastian? Surprised he's made an appearance? I want to hear what you think so leave a review!**


	4. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Just a note to say that I am handing all my stories over to my amazingly talented best friend Rebecca Smith. She is a gorgeous girl that has saved many a life, literally. The thing is, I have cancer. Brain cancer to be precise and they can't operate because it is too far along. I am going to keep my account open so that I can still read and review stories but I am no longer writing any, I am hanging up my writing hat. Well, I'm not, just fanfiction. The truth is I'm moving on to bigger things, I'm writing a novel at the moment as a sort of therapy for the mental shock of my cancer.

When I asked Rebecca if she'd take over my stories she at first said no, she told me not to give up, but once I had explained that it gets me too stressed because I feel guilty if I don't update she said that yes, she would happily adopt each and every one of my stories. She has made me promise that I will write a collaboration piece with her once I feel ready though. No panic, she is a totally devoted Gleek, even more than I am actually. She has seen every episode at least ten times and can quote any episode at all.

If you need any support at all please feel free to PM me, or if I don't reply within two days then PM Rebecca and she will pass on the message.

Treat her well, she is an amazing person and is the reason that I bounced back after trying to commit suicide and the other things that have gone on lately and I know that she is the one I want by my side during treatment. Give her a few weeks to get up to date with the direction that my stories are going in, I'm going to let her decide which way she takes them and how long they are. I love you all and will miss you with my life, but I will be back for that collaboration piece!

Rebecca's Profile: thumper-littleowl

(Full link on my profile)

P.s She's putting a poll on her profile, she's asked me to ask you which story you would like her to update first and vote so she knows!


End file.
